


Vacation

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy was on vacation to get away from not only the increasingly persistent advances of SHIELD, but also because she just needed a fucking break. Superheroes? So fucking high-maintenance. All of them.<br/>Hunter was also looking to get away from SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usedkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedkarma/gifts).



“Stupid fucking SHIELD and your stupid fucking 'opportunities.' No means no, okay?” Darcy was sitting on a questionably comfortable bar stool, muttering at her tequila.

“Excuse me, love, did you say, 'SHIELD?'” The very British accent pulled her eyes up out of the amber liquid and off to her left where a man was now standing a stool and a half away and looking at her.

Her eyes moved over him. He was Clint's approximate size and shape, just with dark hair instead of sandy-colored hair, carrying himself with the same sort of coiled readiness. “Oh, fuck me,” she breathed. Audibly, what came out was an entirely unconvincing and drawn out, “No,” that no one in their right mind was going to believe. She winced.

He held his hands up in the universal, 'I'm harmless' gesture. Yeah, like Darcy believed that. “Relax, I'm not exactly their biggest fan right now, either. Which branch is after you?”

She stared at him for a second, eyebrows going up. “There are... different branches?”

He gestured for two drinks to the bartender and slid onto the seat next to her. “What's your name, love?”

She watched him settle himself onto his seat. This was usually about the point SHIELD got insistent, so either they'd changed tactics or he wasn't SHIELD. “Darcy.”

“Hello, Darcy, I'm Hunter. And yes. There are different branches.”

They ended up moving to a table in the back corner where he could sit with his back to the wall and keep an eye on everything. Darcy wasn't entirely surprised, Clint liked to do the exact same thing. They exchanged SHIELD-experience stories. Listening to him talk was pretty fucking awesome, the whole accent thing. And it wasn't like he wasn't easy on the eyes. This was actually turning out to be a better night than she'd thought it would. “... and then I call Coulson, right, and he doesn't even answer the bloody phone.” Hunter lifted his bottle and took a long drink. “So fuck 'em all.”

Darcy raised her glass to that and took a drink. Well. This had been... interesting. She was on vacation, to a purposely out-of-the-way small town shithole to get away from not only the increasingly persistent advances of SHIELD, but also because she just needed a fucking break. Superheroes? _So_ fucking high-maintenance. All of them. But she'd picked up some interesting information, and there was a pretty good chance there was going to be some drama about it when she got back home. “This? This is why I'm never getting married. Ever.”

“I'll drink to that, love.” He lifted his dark bottle, and she knocked her glass against it before they both took a drink.

“So,” Darcy said, focusing her attention on the man across the table. “In the interest of full disclosure, I live and work in a gigantic tower in the middle of Manhattan filled with scientists and gadgets and people who put on costumes and go out and save the world. Which is, I think, the only reason SHIELD hasn't performed one of their 'covert relocations' on me.” Also, if Hunter wasn't the charming and disgruntled person he said he was, hopefully that would warn _him_ off of trying anything.

“Do you really?” An eyebrow went up as he scanned her face. “Well, that's got to keep you on your toes.”

She nodded, probably a bit too much. “More than you know.” She drained the last of her glass and set it on the table. “Plus I don't get to get out much. Imagine being out on a date and just  _happening_ to run into Captain fucking America, who makes a point of asking if everything is going okay, all fucking steely eyes and jaw of doom.” She rolled her eyes.

Hunter leaned forward with one forearm on the table in front of him. “Is that why you're so far from home?”

“Pretty much. Of course, that means that the pickings are pretty slim.” She glanced over at the bartender, then shook her head. “Not happening.”

“Well then.” His eyes moved over her again, and she could see the appreciation there. “Lucky you happened on me, isn't it?”

“Is it?” Darcy tilted her head to the side, staring at him intently. “I'm not so sure about that. You're pretty, Hunter, but you haven't really stopped talking about your ex-wife since we sat down here, and that's not exactly hot for me.”

“I won't breathe a word of her from here on,” he promised. His eyes fell to the empty glass in front of her. “Another drink?”

“No. I'm rapidly reaching my 'too drunk to consent' point, and that would be a shame.” Her eyes moved over him again, causing a knowing smile to spread across his face. “So what's the plan from here?”

“Before or after you take me back to your place?”

She grinned. “After.”

Hunter shrugged, taking a drink before setting his bottle on the table. “Don't know, really. Probably get back in touch with some of the old contacts. A man's got to eat, after all.”

“Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but I bet someone with your skills could get in at SI.” She shook her head, eyes widening as she realized how that could come across. “Not in a creepy I-just-met-you-move-in-with-me way, but in a get-away-from-SHIELD way. There's a few of us there for the same reason.”

“I'll keep that in mind. A steady paycheck isn't anything to sneeze at these days.” He rested both of his palms on the table as though he was bracing himself to get up. “Want to get out of here?”

“And go where?” Darcy asked, eyebrows raised. If this was his way of inviting himself back to her hotel room, it was seriously less-than-smooth.

“Walk on the beach, love.” He gave her one of his more charming smiles. “Waves, stars, it'll be romantic.”

“Yeah, okay.” She pushed her chair back and stood up, stretching her arms up above her head as she did. She caught him checking her out and had to grin a little.

Hunter was on his feet as well, and he caught her hand, leading her out of the bar, pausing to let her grab her purse on the way. They'd both paid for their drinks as they'd ordered them, so they were free to just walk on out into the night.

It was pleasant outside, a little chilly in the night air, but not so much that Darcy needed more than her cardigan to keep her warm. The bar was a couple blocks away from the beach, but it didn't take long to get there.

It was nice. Like, really nice. There was so much light pollution in New York that seeing anything at night was basically impossible. Here, though, the sky was filled with stars, and the waves were lapping gently at the shore...

“Okay,” Darcy admitted as they ambled along the sand, joined hands swinging slightly between them. “This is actually really nice.”

“What, you've never done this before?”

She shook her head, making a face. “No. Not exactly a lot of ocean in the places I've lived. And now New York, well... Too much light.”

“Then it's a good thing you came here.” Hunter stopped walking, tugging gently on her hand until he pulled her against his chest. His hands came to rest lightly in the small of her back. “And met me.” On anyone else it would have been unbelievably cocky, but from him it somehow was just charming. Maybe it was just the right amount of self-assurance combined with self-deprecation.

“Yeah, forever in your debt and all that.” She settled her palms on his chest, peering up into his face. “Do you want my firstborn?”

“I'll settle for some of this.” He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm and soft, he tasted just faintly of the beer he'd had at the bar. She could feel his facial hair against her skin, but it was long enough that it wasn't abrasive.

They lingered against each other until even the gentle sounds of the water meeting the sand faded away. There was nowhere to go, no big crisis to solve, and Hunter certainly knew how to kiss.

Eventually, Darcy pulled back enough to look up into his eyes again; his face was only dimly lit by the street lights on the other side of the stretch of rough sand. “So...” She licked her lips, his eyes seemed to track the motion of her tongue. “Wanna go back to my place?”

“Love to.” He took her hand again and let her lead him through the small town to her motel. Even walking, it didn't take long to get there. The motel was one storey, and Darcy's room was out near the end of one of the rows.

Her keycard was tucked in the front pocket of her purse, and in no time she had the door unlocked. She led the way inside, dropping her bag on the floor beside the door as she flipped on the overhead light.

Hunter paused at the sight of her own, obviously not motel-standard blanket and pillows spread out on the bed. He looked a question at her, one eyebrow raised.

Her eyes widened innocently. “What? Motel beds are gross. Especially if we're going to be, um... Contributing to the genetic petri dish.”

He snorted at that. “You definitely have a way with words, love.” Still, though, he gently tugged her against him again, apparently having no problem with going back to the exact same thing they'd been doing on the beach.

Darcy reached up behind his neck, crossing her wrists loosely as she gave herself over to the seductive pressure of his lips. She felt his fingers brushing against the small of her back, lightly enough that it almost tickled- he'd managed to slip his hand under her shirt and cardigan without her noticing. Their tongues twined together as his fingers skated across her back.

She pulled away, taking off her glasses and putting them on the padded seat of the chair closest to the door. Her fingers closed in the material of his black shirt just over his shoulders, she tugged gently, and he untangled his arms from around her to let her pull it over his head. She looked at the _damn_ fine lines of the musculature of his upper body, skimming her finger down his lightly-furred chest and across his abs. “Well. This is awfully nice.”

“Thank you, I do try.” Hunter reached up to her shoulders and pushed her cardigan off before grasping the hem of her shirt and taking that off as well, dropping it unheeded to the floor. His eyes were following the seam of where her bra met her flesh before he traced the same path with one gentle finger. He followed the fabric around her back to where the clasps joined together, and deftly unhooked it.

“Wow,” Darcy said, her tone warmed by a smile as she shrugged the garment off. “You are, like, five flavors of smooth.”

“Oh, only five?” His hand settled in the small of her back again, fingertips tracing a small circle over her spine. “Do you have protection?”

She settled against him, hands up behind his neck again. “Sass, a TASER, and condoms. Whichever you think is appropriate.”

“Definitely one of those, yeah.”

She slipped away from him and moved to where her backpack was stowed away beside the bed. It didn't take long to find one, and she tossed it on the bedside table before climbing up onto the bed, reclining back on her elbows. “The TASER's in my purse if you meant that one.”

Hunter got on the bed after her, settling himself to Darcy's side. “I think we'll manage with what we've got here, if it's all the same to you.”

She shrugged as his hand settled over her hip. “Your choice.” Smiling at him, she lay down flat on her back, her hands reaching behind his neck to urge him closer again.

He leaned over her, his hand sliding up the curve of her back before settling down over her breast. “You know, this is the first time in a while that I haven't really felt rushed.” His finger was lightly drawing circles around her nipple.

“Really?” Darcy's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at him.

“Yeah. I mean, I've got nowhere to go, nothing that needs to get done, and there's no chance of anyone intruding at the wrong moment. Unless, of course, Captain America senses that you're about to get laid and shows up out of nowhere.”

“That's what I have the TASER for.” She gasped as he gave her sensitive peak a gentle flick. Hunter's fingers closed around it, rolling it gently just as his mouth came down on hers again.

She sucked his lower lip into her mouth until he groaned, pulling her half-under his body. One of his legs came to rest between hers, and his ministrations at her nipple sent jolts of pleasure directly down to her sensitive clit.

He seemed content with that, as though being unhurried really was novel for him, but eventually Darcy realized that she was rocking against his thigh, seeking friction, and she pulled away from his lips. “You might have all the time in the world, but if my pants don't come off soon, I'm going to go insane.”

Hunter chuckled, easing off of her so that she could undo her pants and peel them and her panties off. When she was naked, she reached for the waist of his pants, but she only had time to get them undone before the blunt tip of one finger was pressing between her legs, slipping over her clit. “Is that better, love?”

All she could do was nod as he coaxed her pleasure higher with with his firm touch. He absolutely knew what he was doing, it felt just _so_ good, and it wasn't long before she came, her fingers twisting in her blanket.

He pulled away, his smile suggesting that he was entirely pleased with himself as he shucked his own jeans. Darcy grabbed the condom from the table and undid it, rolling it down over his thick cock, and then he was settling himself between her legs, pushing a spare pillow under her ass.

She guided him in place, until he was pushing slowly into her. It looked like he might take the all-the-time-in-the-world approach to this too, but Darcy was having none of it. Hooked her legs around his hips, she pulled him forward into her, seating his erection fully inside her in one smooth thrust. A long sigh escaped her lips. “That's better.”

“You like it fast, love?” There was a strain in his voice as he braced himself on his hands beside her shoulders.

“Mm. Then when you- ooh- wake up in the night- oh god, just like that!” Hunter had shifted his hips a little until he was hitting just the right spot, and she let her feet fall down to the bed, digging them in for leverage as she pushed up to meet him.

Whatever she'd been trying to say was gone as they rocked together on top of her blanket. The room filled with gasps, sighs, quiet moans. Darcy gripped his shoulders tightly, her head back and her eyes closed as their bodies came together.

He let her set the pace, moving his hips to meet her, driving himself over and over that perfect spot until she felt like she was floating. When he leaned down to kiss her, more of his weight was resting along her body, but she just didn't care. She could feel herself starting to contract around him, her fingers digging into the muscles along his shoulders as she came.

Hunter slowed down for a moment, until her pussy stopped fluttering around him, then he shifted back onto his knees, reaching under her legs to bring them up to rest on his shoulder. The angle was deeper, suddenly, his cock still nudging against her g-spot as he surged into her.

Her hands moved over her body- one drifting down so her finger could sweep back and forth over her clit, the other sliding up so she could gently pinch a stiffened nipple. Seeing her touch himself seemed to spur him on, he swore and it wasn't long before he was stiffening against her, his fingers digging into her thighs.

“Are you close, love?” The sound of his voice, husky and low, added another dimension of arousal. One of his hands settled over her other breast, his fingers aping exactly the way she was playing with her own nipple.

“Hunter-!” came out a strangled cry.

“That's it, love.”

Her third orgasm was punctuated by a long moan and a gasp of his name. It took a moment for her to open her eyes and look up at him, still breathing heavily.

“What was that you were saying about waking up in the night?” he asked as he eased her legs off his shoulders.

“Um, what?” Darcy's mind wasn't exactly running at full power yet, it took a few seconds. “Oh! Yeah.” She cleared her throat and swallowed. “This way when you wake up in the night and you're all, 'I want to tap that again,' your body will be all, 'let's totally tap that again!'”

“I'm staying the night?” Hunter sounded amused.

“Aren't you?” She eased herself across to the other side of the bed and stood up. “I'm going to go clean up.”

He nodded. “Good idea. Mind if I make a phone call?”

“No.” She waved her hand in his general direction, turning to walk into the little bathroom. “Help yourself.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Set between S2 E14 and E15. I wanted him to have an option to just get away from everything.


End file.
